


Beyond the screen

by Reptile44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders, Modern AU, Non magic AU, Other, Sick Remus Lupin, Youtuber AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptile44/pseuds/Reptile44
Summary: This is an au i got the feeling for, i wanted to write them as youtubers, i got the spark from a short post somewhere and if i find it again i will credit it. i hope you enjoy it.Sirius, James and Peter has a youtube channel, a bigger one were they play games. mostly digital ones but occasionally board games or just do stupid shit on dares.Lily had one to, hers is smaller and consists mostly of DIY videos or something to with flowers. Remus and Lily share an apartment so he's in a lot of the videos, usually just in the background reading or commenting something sarcastic.this is a story were the three existing marauders meet Remus and Lilly and it’ll go from there.





	Beyond the screen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I've ever posted and English is not my first language so i apologize in advance for spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, google translate can only do so much.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Lilly rung the doorbell to the small apartment, not waiting for an answer before she opened the door and walked in. The doorbell was more of an announcement that she was there than anything else.

"Morning Remus you ready for today?" she called from the hallway, removing her jeans jacket before she made her way to the living room were Remus was seated in his favorite chair, book in hand and a cup of tea in the other one.

"I thought you said you wanted to make a DIY video today?" he asked, not bothering to look up from the side he was reading from. He knew what she had with her, camera, a ring light and some other stuff to get the perfect picture as well as the red bag with the intended video content.  
A soft giggle escaped her and she waved her hand. "Well i did, and i am. sort off" she said grinning as she pulled out an old recipe book and stuck it under Remus nose making him look up from the books to her and then back at the worn cookbook.

"I don't follow." he got out, Lilly just continued to grin.  
"Well i found this book at the second hand store yesterday and it's like the title say." she grinned, making Remus peer down at the book again, reading the title this time and not just looking at the worn loosening spine of the book. "79 ways to swoon your man with chocolate?" his attention now on the grinning lily in front of the coffee table.  
"Do i really know another person who loves chocolate more than you?" she asked, hands on her hip as she took the book back, nodding to the kitchen.

"If you're helping you get to taste it.." she tempted, not really needing to do so as Remus already was half way off his chair to the promise of chocolate.

20 minutes later they were in his kitchen, standing by the island with the camera on the other side so they could take advantage of the whole island and the bench behind them by the oven. "Hi guys!" Lilly started, smiling at the camera, she was now wearing a cute apron with strawberries on, Remus slightly behind her as she spoke he tied the regular gray apron he had as she explained to the camera what they were doing.

"As you can tell by the title we are baking today, I'm an absolute mess in the kitchen so I have requited Remus here in the promise of chocolate sweets." She grinned and got a snort from Remus as he turned back towards her. "Last time you fried fish sticks they caught on fire." He reported and Lilly tried to defend herself. She was absolutely horrid in the kitchen. "It wasn't that bad." She tried and Remus just stared her dead in the eye.

"The. Fish. Was. On. Fire." Re repeated emphasizing each word. "You melted my frying pan." He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

Lilly by this point was pink and chewing on her thumbnail. "Witch is exactly why i have you now to help." She explained to the camera and flipped up the recipe book on the first page. Remus now by her side and he let out a small groaning noise as he read the recipe. "..You're killing me, four types of chocolate?" He almost whispered out and Lily just grinned at the camera, rolling her eyes as they started. Remus really loved chocolate.

Lily was pretty good with reading the recipe and getting everything correctly mixed but it was the oven part Remus had to help with. For starter she put the oven to 300 degrees Celsius instead of 175 so that might have been a nightmare. But he managed to save the cake in time before it burned and once it was out, plated and covered in more chocolate it looked amazing.

Lilly really had a talent for art so the small flowers she piped with chocolate frosting looked amazing and judging by the sound Remus made when he took the first bite it tasted as good as it looked. He barely swallowed the first bite as he shoved another piece in his mouth, groaning again. "Fuck me, this is good." He mumbled and Lily laughed, covering her mouth since she had a large bite of chocolate cake in it. "So i take it you want to help me with the remaining 78 recipes?" She teased after she swallowed her piece, getting a grunt from Remus as answer seeing how he just shoved his fourth bite in his mouth.

That video was the first one in their video compilation named '79 ways to swoon your man with chocolate ft. Remus'

The fifth one was the one really going viral. It was a live video lily wanting to surprise Remus when he got home with some cupcakes. Lily actually managed to set the batch on fire minutes before Remus was home so he was meet with smoke from the kitchen the second he opened the door. Quickly sprinting into frame with a fire-extinguisher. The foam went everywhere and once the fire was out Remus was yelling at Lilly, cursing his lungs out as he waved his arms around like an idiot. When he saw her hands slightly burned he pulled down an first aid kit, dressing her hands in an anti burn salve and bandage still cursing his lungs out how stupid and dangerous that was. By now he really looked like a mother scolding her child. A few minutes after that they cut the feed to the live video.

  
The before nerdy, quiet, sarcastic guy appearing time to time in her videos got a shitload of comments on this video, most were blown away by the sheer amount of swear words uttered in a minute.

Remus was out for a few days after that video, his sensitive lungs took quite a beating to the smoke so he just thought it would be best to stay in bed for a while and rest. He didn't really have the patience to read right now, coughing interrupting his concentration every five minutes so he gave up after having to read the same page for the seventh time. He instead turned to his phone, ending up on YouTube just scrolling to keep himself busy. He soon came across Marauders channel, pressing play on their latest video of them playing monopoly.

Peter and James were sitting in front of the camera, telling them they three of them never played monopoly before and a comment made them decide they wanted to try it.  
"As soon as Sirius can drag his ass away from the mirror that is." James said with a grin, moving to sit by the monopoly board set up around the coffee table.

"Well i can't help it that you're jealous of my appearance Progs." Came a voice off camera Remus guessed belonged to Sirius. However as the young man enters the frame, taking his place on James left across from peter Remus breath was caught in his throat. That was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. The long black hair being tied up in a messy man bun, ornate with a hairpin sporting a paw print. Something Remus later would find out was Sirius label. Dressed in skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt he looked stunning really.

Ten minutes into the video the game was so intense it ended up with one of them actually flipping the table over resulting in the entire board, game pieces and money flying all over the place. It went on for four minutes or angry screaming and accusing before it was cut to a scene were they all were sitting on the cough, peter now sporting a busted lip, Sirius a black eye and James a bloody nose.

"Safe to say were not playing monopoly again." James concluded and looked to the side were peter pulled out a house piece he had sat on, causing Sirius to start again.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU! HE FUCKING SAT ON THEM!" Sirius accused loudly and the video ended.


End file.
